


Our Time Together

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Phillip - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Mulan and Aurora take a walk like old times. Mulan wrestles with her feelings. Aurora enjoys their time together.





	Our Time Together

"This is ok?" She meant 'is this really ok'. Her words, the strange dialect, were comforting to hear after all this time. I dared a look at her, the setting sun illuminating her just right to convince me she was most certainly a goddess. She caught me staring and gave me a puzzled little smile. "Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just admiring." I left it up to her whether to take that as a compliment or not, if I was talking about her or the colours painted by the setting sun.

She was satisfied by my answer, looking forward once more and allowing me my perfect view. The deep, rich browns of her hair were painted in reds and golds by the sun's dying rays. The soft glow of her cheeks gave her the look of a star in her own right. The clothes of this world, although fitting her quite well, didn't capture her true, regal glory.

The dress, only a faint memory of the one she had worn when I met her, was wispy and floated around her knees as she walked. A piece of similar fabric was wrapped around her shoulders, presumably to keep the nonexistent chill off. By comparison, my own varsity jacket and jeans looked grubby. I was an ant looking at a goddess, I had no right.

"I like this," she voiced. I couldn't tell at first glance, or after any pondering, what she was referring to. She must have sensed my confusion, or perhaps just wished to elaborate, saying, "I've missed our time together." She turned that radiant smile on me and I was blinded. "Why do we not do this more?"

Because I love you and you married someone else. Because you had his baby, something I could have never given you. Because seeing you like this, with him, makes me unbearably sad that I can't take it, even when spending time with you builds me back up so that I almost don't care. I couldn't say any of that. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I didn't act fast enough. I should have told her sooner. "I love you," I whispered, almost against my will.

"Did you say something?" She had stopped, facing me, several paces ahead. We had reached the end of the small, paved lot.

I shook off my hesitation and for a moment thought I would say it. But the words the left my mouth were the same they always were. "I said, I'd love to. As in I'd love to spend more time together." I clenched my fists unwillingly, angry at myself.

She stepped closer and took one of my balled up fists. "Is that so? Because I believe I heard you say I love you." She had a hard look in her eyes, like she'd made up her mind on the matter.

I squirmed slightly. For a pampered princess she had a strong grip. "Why would I say something like that?" I feinted cool composure.

She huffed, stamping her foot childishly. "You wouldn't." She stepped back and looked off as the last sliver of sun disappeared. "You wouldn't," she repeated, "if it wasn't true." She looked back to gauge my reaction. "It is true, is it not? I cannot be the only one."

"The only one?" It didn't click immediately. And her staring at me like I was an idiot didn't help any. Then I realized. "You love me?"

She closed the distance between us and whacked me hard on the arm. "Mulan, you idiot! Of course, I love you!"


End file.
